


Snooze（中文翻译）

by GolfCharlie



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfCharlie/pseuds/GolfCharlie
Summary: 讲真的，谁会看Lifetime的电影啊？





	Snooze（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snooze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369879) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



他不是有意在这里逗留那么久的，不是故意在这个男人的床上睡着的。但这里真的太温暖了，他很久没有那么暖和过了......他那操蛋的垃圾公寓，暖气一直是坏的。

 

 

是啊， _二月份_ ，暖气还坏了。妈的。

 

 

但看看现在------他神志清醒，全裸着，光溜溜的身体被落日的余晖笼罩着------小Sonny Moore，坐在他都不知道是何方神圣的男人的床上------Joel，那个男人让他叫他" Joel "。挺好听的名字，他第一次在遇到一个陌生人的头五分钟记住了那人的名字。他们都来了又走，很快没入人群中，然后两人永不再见......一个男妓的日常生活，Sonny想（天哪，他真的很讨厌这个词）。

 

 

说到底，他不是自己想做这个的，但他白天的工作赚的钱远远负担不起房租和最基本的生活用品。远远不够。所以，他把他的自尊扔到一边，然后露着大腿站到了大街上。

 

 

再说了，站街还能坏到哪儿去呢？的确，这很低贱，很恶心，而且那些带他回家的人里面，有一半会给他留下难以忍受的伤，但只有这样他才可以付清他的账单。

 

 

没错，付清他的账单，但也只够付付账单......

 

 

这不是他想要的生活。 

 

 

他躺回那个萍水相逢的男人------叫" Joel "的男人------的又大又舒服的床上，放松了自己。然后，很长时间以来的第一次，他发现自己在思考。思考未来，思考他想成为一个什么样的人......他想成为焦点，成为无人不知无人不晓的大人物。他想创造一些令人难忘的作品，用他的音乐，带给人们快乐。音乐，是他的生活的激情，奋斗的动力，音乐，是他的一切。

 

 

但他现在几乎一无所有。两个他能买到的最便宜的合成器，一个M-Audio的MIDI键盘，就是他的全部。没钱，就没有设备。更别说他已经在干着两份工作了，但赚来的钱也只够让他活下去罢了，他的经济状况根本不能支持他追逐梦想。

 

 

他转头看了看身旁熟睡的男人。那家伙在打呼噜。但还不算太糟糕。挺可爱的，让他有一种" 家 "的感觉。Sonny不介意每天听着这样的鼾声入睡。

 

 

不，不行，他突然反应过来，不能有这样的想法。这不过是他赚钱的方式，他现在最不需要的就是和某个看着像个技术宅男的家伙纠缠不清。他悲催的生活不需要惊喜，他不想打开潘多拉盒子。

 

 

所以，在又享受了一会儿久违的温暖后，他强迫自己站起来，去捡起自己被扔在房间各处的衣服------裤子在那儿，上衣在这儿。

 

 

有一件事挺好玩儿的。在把他推倒在床上之前，Joel就把钱塞进了他的裤兜。有经验的嫖客从不这样。他是所有带走Sonny的人里第一个这么做的。同样，Joel也是第一个Sonny不介意被他粗鲁对待的人------的确，有些人很......粗暴，但Joel和他们不一样，他更像是在......调情？天，他也不知道该怎么形容，但比起那些人，Joel真的是个温柔的嫖客了。而且，更特别的是，Joel是第一个询问了他想要怎么做的人。这对Sonny来说很新奇，像一双崭新的鞋子一样让他有些不适应，却又像一本刚拆封的小说一样吸引着他。

 

 

那样的新奇。

 

 

Joel在睡梦中小声嘟囔道些什么------什么肥猫和老鼠什么的。Sonny忍不住地盯着他看; 没办法，他实在是太有趣了。Sonny轻轻啄了一下他的脖颈处裸露出来的皮肤。晚安吻。

 

 

"晚安。"他小声说道，然后便踮着脚尖，小心翼翼地离开了房间。

 

 

*_*

 

 

没走多远，那只猫就蹭了过来。他之前就见过它了。他和Joel一边缠绵着一边跌跌撞撞地走向卧室的时候，这只猫就坐在沙发上一动不动地看着他们。

 

 

猫咪走到他的面前，挡住了他的路，咕噜咕噜地叫着，尾巴尖轻柔地左右摇晃。它不像是因为有陌生人闯入它的领地而恼火，它看着很冷静。它优哉游哉地走近Sonny，用爪子轻挠他的小腿。

 

 

Sonny抱起它，挠了挠它的下巴："你应该有个很酷的名字，对吧，小家伙？"

 

 

猫咪喵了一声，在他身上蹭了蹭。

 

 

"我猜，你饿了？"

 

 

猫咪又喵了一声，像要强调什么一样提高了声音。

 

 

"好，好，马上喂你，安静一些。来，"他把猫咪放在地上，用手肘轻轻推了推它，"你的碗在哪儿？"

 

 

猫咪甩甩尾巴，悄无声息地，每走几步，就回头看看Sonny，就像是要确保他能跟上一样。

 

 

"你平常都吃些什么呢，他一定喂了你很多东西，你看起来真的有些......胖......"

 

 

这时他看见了那里。大门敞开，灯光明亮，就像天堂。

 

 

*_*

 

 

这个男人的家里有一个工作室。他妈的，一个工作室，和全部的设备，圣母玛利亚，那些设备！这简直比天堂还不可思议，这是仿佛是极乐世界，让他置身于« 2001太空漫游 »之中。

 

 

Sonny呆呆地愣在了那里，不敢走进去，他甚至不敢碰一下那些设备，生怕自己玷污了神圣。猫咪又在不耐烦地喵喵叫了，但他什么都听不见......

 

 

他突然对那个男人肃然起敬。

 

 

 

 

 

 

于是Sonny飞快地喂好了猫（" 奇幻日 "猫粮，谁想出来的名字？），然后迅速地跑回那个房间，那个仙境一般的地方。他坐在Joel的工作桌前，敬畏地环顾四周，天......谁能想到他会被一个有那么酷炫的工作室的人带回家？他心中升起的不是嫉妒，而更像是......尊敬。很显然，Joel所有的，就是他想要的。

 

 

他看了看走廊，又看了看一片漆黑的卧室，接着又望了望在一片漆黑中朦朦胧胧的客厅。他低头看了看脚边的猫咪，猫咪也看了看他。

 

 

"就用几分钟应该没什么，对吧？"

 

 

猫咪赞同地喵了一声。

 

 

于是他们轻轻关上了门，开始了工作------Sonny做他的音乐，猫咪坐着看着他，时不时喵一两声。他们合作得很好：猫咪是一个很好的倾听者，而Sonny......嗯，他觉得自己挺有天赋的。

 

 

*_*

 

 

Joel梦到了瀑布。梦到淅淅沥沥的小雨从天上洒下，梦到细小的水流从岩石壁缝里迸溅而出，梦到......哦，天哪，他得上个卫生间。于是跌跌撞撞地，他向卫生间走去。

 

 

那男孩已经走了。很遗憾。Joel本来想让他留到明天早上的------说不定可以一起吃个早餐，尝尝Joel特制的" 德式煎蛋卷 "，他本来想让他再陪自己一会儿呢------他并不孤独，他有很多朋友。但自从Lindsey离开之后......唉，每天早上醒来屋子里都安安静静的。她是那么的充满活力......

 

 

现在只剩下又大又肥的Meowingtons和他作伴。

 

 

其实也挺好的，Professor Meowingtons能够给他足够的陪伴了，绝大多数时候。但有些时候，他也希望能有个人类来陪陪自己。

 

 

当他的耳朵捕捉到那微弱的撞击声时，他正在洗手------是从走廊传来的，从他的......

 

 

突然，响声停止了。

 

 

他困惑地往走廊看了看：的确，他的邻居可能又在开排队，但他们的声音一般比这个大------而且更空洞和浮夸。这个，更像是有人在偷偷摸摸地做什么事。

 

 

那声音又响起来了。这次更快，然后又突然慢了下来......就像有人在......弹奏？还是在测试些什么？

 

 

声音是从他的工作室传来的。他一把抓起他能拿到的最近的东西......一本书。如果是个块头很大的家伙在他的工作室里，那书也没什么卵用。但他真的不想和入侵者肉搏。

 

完蛋了。

 

 

他有想过要不要先找到他的猫------如果有人入侵了他的家，那么有极大的可能性那些人会伤害他的猫------那他们就死定了，不用说。但他很快把这个想法扔到了一边; 那只猫很聪明，它是绝对不会让什么随便闯进来的蠢货伤到自己一根毫毛的。希望如此。

 

 

他慢慢靠近工作室，脑子里突然蹦出来« 危情十日 »*。

 

* _又译« 头号书迷 »，由Steven King的小说改编的电影，上映于1990年，讲述了畅销书作家被疯狂粉丝绑架的故事。_

 

 

老天，千万不要。

 

 

慢慢地，轻轻地，他推开了工作室的们，准备好对付闯入他的工作室的无论什么人，然后......

 

 

"天......"看见是Sonny在做音乐，他轻轻倒吸了口凉气。男孩的头微微轻摆，还哼唱着些什么。Sonny专注地施展着他的魔法，眼中闪动着的坚定的光吸引着Joel。哪怕只听了几个片段，他不用是个天才都看得出这个男孩儿很有天赋。很有天赋。特别是以他的年纪。

 

 

所以他一声不吭地看着，听着，在脑中做着笔记，他会一遍遍反复琢磨的笔记。

 

 

没过多久，Meowingtons就注意到了站在门口的他。它从男孩儿的身上跳下来，走向了他。

 

 

"嘿，小家伙，你去------哦，妈的。"

 

 

Joel实在是忍不住了------Sonny的表情真的他妈太滑稽了: 他的双眼瞪得像茶杯垫一样。

 

 

"你听我说，我.....'"

 

 

"上帝啊，你看着像只他妈的兔子！"看到困惑与不解在男孩儿的脸上蔓延，Joel笑得甚至更厉害了。那只猫看着他俩，尾巴前后摇摆，轻弹地面，脸上带着一抹十分不像猫的笑容。

 

 

"我------我很抱歉，我......"

 

 

"噗，我看着像是生气了吗，小家伙？"Joel走上前，屈身看着结结巴巴的Sonny的眼睛。

 

 

"你......本来准备啥时候跟我谈谈你的小天赋，嗯？"

 

 

"我------我------没有......"

 

 

"不，你有！这一点无可质疑，因为就我听到的那些片段来讲，你简直棒极了！"他拉住Sonny的胳膊，轻轻把他从椅子上拉了起来，"你可以明天早上再给我看看你的能耐，但我已经累了，而且我肯定你也很累了。所以我现在要上床睡觉去了，而你，要跟我一起去。"

 

 

"等等，你是说......"

 

 

"我说，我不打算一个人渡过这个寒冷的漫漫长夜，所以，你得留下来陪我。"Joel不可反驳地说，"除非......你不愿意？"

 

 

他们停在了走廊里，看着对方。Joel看上去不像是不满，Sonny发现了，也不是愤怒。更像是......好奇？是该这么形容吗？

 

 

"额......我......"

 

 

Joel把头歪向一边，Sonny突然觉得心口一颤。

 

 

"当然了，为什么不呢？"Sonny耸了耸肩------这地方比他的公寓暖和多了，而Joel......嗯......好吧，Joel是那种他不介意在他身边醒来的人。所以留下来没什么错，对吧？

 

 

于是他们回到了床上，男妓和音乐家。Sonny觉得自己在某本浪漫小说里看过一模一样的情节。Joel的床实在是太舒服了，所以他决定把所有的思考留到明天早上。

 

 

*_*

 

 

"嘿......"

 

 

"嗯......"

 

 

"Sonnyyyy......"Joel的声音沙哑而温柔。他落了个吻在Sonny的脖子上。

 

 

"怎么了？"

 

 

"你蹲在角落里干什么？"

 

 

Sonny直起身子看着Joel。世界依旧一片漆黑，月亮隐进了云端------只有星星还在天空静静闪烁。

 

 

"我......嗯......"Sonny皱起眉头，不知道该说些什么，"我没有读完高中，你知道吗？我本来在一个乐队里，我们发展得很好------但，我后来退出了，我想做一些我自己的东西......我是说，谁不想呢？"

 

 

Sonny坐到了地上，用手肘撑着地，咬了咬嘴唇。

 

 

"我是说，我......很清楚我想要做出什么样的音乐------我知道这让我看着像个疯子，但我真的明白我想要些什么......但没有高中文凭，我只能得到工资很低的工作......光靠那些工资，我没有办法生存下去。"Sonny的头靠着Joel的手臂。Joel同情地点点头，安慰地抚摸着男孩儿的背------他的皮肤十分柔软，令他眷恋。

 

 

"所以，你要离开了吗......我是说，明早？"

 

 

Sonny觉得Joel的声音里带着深深的失望。

 

 

"身不由己啊，Joel。"

 

 

"你喜欢做这个吗？"

 

 

Sonny的表情回答了他的疑问。

 

 

"那你为什么要做这个？"

 

 

"我还有其它选择吗？不是......做这个，就是没有住的地方。"

 

 

Joel低头看了看依偎着自己的男孩儿，扬起了眉毛。上天啊，这不是他想出来过的最好的主意，但也不是最糟糕的。Lindsey会对他好一顿说教的。

 

 

"嗯，我想我还需要一个室友。"他嘟囔道，心里暗暗希望自己假装出来的随意没有让男孩退缩。

 

 

"我......什么？"他又直起了身子，一脸惊讶，"你是认真的吗，我，我永远也不可能付得起你的房租，而且我甚至......"

 

 

"嘿，听着，我们可以明早吃完早点再来讨论这些无聊的细节，而且无论如何我都不希望你回去。我看过Lifetime*的那些电影，我知道再这么下去会发生什么。"

 

* _迪士尼旗下的女性向电视台_

 

 

"我......如果这样的话，我该睡哪儿呢？"

 

 

"这儿。"Joel指了指床。

 

 

这......有些不太好吧。Sonny挑起了眉毛。

 

 

"怎么了？"Joel笑了笑，一把将涨红了脸的男孩儿抱进怀里，"一个男的就不能喜欢和别人相拥入睡吗？"

 

 

"但，但......我甚至都不 _了解_ 你。"

 

 

"而我也不了解 _你_ 。但我想了解你。我们很快就会了解彼此的------这不会有多困难的。"

 

 

Sonny看着他，研究着他的表情，然后严肃地看着他的眼睛。Joel觉得自己像本书一样在被阅读着。

 

 

"你是认真的，对吧？"

 

 

"说谎是小狗！我骗你又没什么好处呢，Sonny。"

 

 

好吧，那倒是没错。

 

 

"嗯......我是说......你看着不像是个连环杀手什么的，"Sonny喃喃地低声说道，而Joel扑哧一声笑了，"我想我们可以......试试。"

 

 

"听起来不错，"Joel弯下身子，轻轻吻了一下男孩儿的脸颊，"晚安，Sonny。"

 

 

"晚安，Joel。"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"等等，你看Lifetime台的电影？"

"听不见！我睡着了！"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meowingtons，趴在床脚，默默地看着他们，抽动了一下自己的胡须。人类------无论他活了多久他都理解不了他们。

 

 

 

 


End file.
